


Singing in the rain

by FlowersForBrains



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Post DR3, So basically I’m kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersForBrains/pseuds/FlowersForBrains
Summary: It’s raining after a late coffee date in summer. Kamukura, hates the rain, yet I think he’ll find some joy in it through his boyfriend, komaeda.





	Singing in the rain

“Ah, it’s raining..” 

Komaeda held a outstretched hand past the roof of the Le blanc, the midsummer rain dripping on his hand. He’s got his arm linked with a semi- reluctant kamukura. 

“That's..disappointing.”

Kamukura remarks solemnly, he was going to walk komaeda home, still the rain’s just a inconvenient circumstance. 

“Mm well, -” 

Komaeda mumbles the rest of his sentence, kamukura leaning a bit to him as he un-links their arms. 

“We can still walk home without a umbrella, you know?”

Komaeda smiles to kamukura, continuing with a cheerful remark, “I do like the rain..”

Kamukura nodded, “If you say so, though, we’re going to get soaked.”

The other’s careless smile turned into a smirk, “What, worried about getting wet, Izu?” He teased.

Kamukura rolled his eyes in amusement, “No, it’s inconvenient.” 

The white haired boy hummed in response, stepping out from under the roof and into the street, warm rain wetting his hair. He’s joined at the side by kamukura. 

“It kind of feels...nice” 

komaeda remarks, turning to meet his date’s gaze with a playful grin as he dashes up ahead, splashing the puddles on the sidewalk. 

“Izuru! catch me!” 

His partner sighs lightly, jogging to catch up to the other. Kamukura then Braces himself, noticing that komaeda’s attempting to run up and hug him, like in those cheesy rom coms he’s sat through with Ko. 

“You’re going to catch a cold you know-“ 

Komaeda huffs quietly as he hugs kamukura, mumbling into the other’s equally drenched shirt.  
He looks up at the other, flashing a cheeky grin to kamukura. 

“It’s worth it, must be my-“ Komaeda stutters, “Our luck, yeah? To share a romantic moment like this..” 

Kamukura settles with a nod, before pulling komaeda’s hoodie up. 

“You look like a wet dog, Ko.” Kamukura chuckles at his boyfriend’s mockingly pouty face, cupping his cheek with a hand. 

Kamukura then presses his lips to komaeda’s, only a light peck, before pulling back, and pulling the drawstrings of his hoodie, causing his boyfriend to erupt in laughter. 

“Hey, you jerk-“ 

Kamukura chuckles softly at his jokingly annoyed partner, mocking him. “Hmm I suddenly can’t find my partner-“ 

Komaeda pulls the hoodie back to its original state, looking at kamukura with a smile. “It’s nice to see you..” he pauses. “like this.” 

He remarks, looking as if he’s taking in all that he can of his partner like this. There’s a small smile on the usually grumpy kamukura face. Komaeda wishes he could freeze this moment, and keep it with him forever. Even if that’s selfish to do so. 

“Mm.. I agree” kamukura smiles to his boyfriend, reaching to hold his hand. He’s met with a soft smile from his partner, as he nods in response. 

“Lets get home before we get sick, I’m sure hajime will love to have you over.” Komaeda swings their clasped together hands gently. 

“Sounds like a good plan, Ko.”


End file.
